1. Field of the Invention
The Sport Jump Apparatus is that of a newly designed piece of exercising equipment that improves a person""s vertical jump, coordination skills and confidence. This apparatus is a self-contained powered motor that allows an individual of all age both a physical and cardiovascular workout at a variable height and pace for jumping in a defined area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous exercise machines and devices of various kinds that are used for exercising the human body. These machines use many varieties of exercise techniques such as: lifting weights, aerobic stepper, recumbent bike and motorized treadmill. These exercise machines do not specifically exercise and develop the alacrity of the human body. The human alacrity is the ability to act quickly and move rapidly using both mental and physical skills in reacting to events and objects that invade the space immediately surrounding a person. The alacrity skills when developed through an exercise apparatus are useful in improving reaction time skills and providing physical exercise. They may also be useful in improving the competitors"" ability for those that arc in training for all sorts of sports and activities.
The Sport Jump Apparatus is an exercising and jump apparatus that would provide the user with a very easy to use and safe method in developing the human alacrity and also provides an aerobic, anaerobic, and physical exercise to the body. The human alacrity embodying the ability to act quickly and more rapidly using both mental and physical skills in reacting to events and objects that invades the space immediately surrounding a person. The alacrity skills when developed through this exercise apparatus are useful in giving the body a balanced mental and physical exercise, enables a heightened mental state of awareness and readiness while indulging in physical exercise of the body, thereby proving a balanced exercise to the exercise subject.
An object and advantage of the invention are that it improves a person vertical jump and the human alacrity without the use of bulky and expensive equipment.
An additional object and advantage of the invention are that the apparatus may be utilized in a space smaller than that""s required for bulky and expensive equipment. Moreover, a minimal amount of floor space and vertical space is required for the apparatus.
An additional object and advantage of the invention are that the speed of the rotation or pulsating of the horizontal extension bar may be adjusted as desired by the individual and may be adjusted during the jumping exercise by hand or with a remote transmitter.
An additional object and advantage of the invention are that the apparatus can be designed for a single jumper as well as dual jumper for exercising.
An additional object and advantage of the invention that the jumper can adjust the desired height of the horizontal extension bar by lifting or lowering the telescoping shaft and locking the telescoping shaft in position.
A further object and advantage of the invention are that during the exercises, the apparatus permits other exercises to be simultaneously performed with the arms and legs such as boxing or free weights.
A further object and advantage of the invention as a safety precaution, the invention would be designed to have a five (5) second delay switch that would shut off power to the apparatus in the event that it would be accidentally tipped over.
A still further object and advantage of the present invention are to provide a jumping and exercising apparatus that are economical in cost to manufacture, that is simple and easy to use and environmentally safe.
A still further object and advantage of the invention are that the internal motor can be built to pulsate 180 and/or 360 degrees rotating the telescoping shaft.